Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{9 e^{4\pi i / 3}}{ e^{11\pi i / 12}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.) Re Im
Answer: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $9 e^{4\pi i / 3}$ ) has angle $\frac{4}{3}\pi$ and radius 9. The second number ( $ e^{11\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{11}{12}\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{9}{1}$ , which is 9. The angle of the result is $\frac{4}{3}\pi - \frac{11}{12}\pi = \frac{5}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $9$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{5}{12}\pi$.